


precarious

by WhereverMyWay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cockstepping, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Filming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Profanity, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, ruined orgasm, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverMyWay/pseuds/WhereverMyWay
Summary: There's an hour to kill before the guys need to go to a fansign, so Jisung wants to quickly relieve some tension while the guys run off to take care of some errands. A wrench is thrown in his plans, however, when Minho forgets his wallet and he and Changbin go back to the dressing room, only to see Jisung half naked on the couch.“You sure you wanna play this game?” Changbin says to Jisung, looking over to Minho with a coy smirk on his face. He turns his head back to the timid, black-haired young man staring wildly at them. “Your hyungs don’t like to play nice.”-suggested on twitter
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	precarious

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer this is a work of fiction!:** any reference to persons in this work of fiction are purely coincidental. the characters referenced from Stray Kids are interpretations loosely based on their personalities in the group and do not represent the real people behind the personas. if this, or any of the content included in the warnings above make you uncomfortable, please stop reading now.
> 
>  **a note on the BDSM in this fic:** there is no explicit scene planning nor aftercare listed in this fic. scene planning happens off-screen, as slightly hinted at during the end. also, one character in this discusses leaving someone restrained overnight, which is not serious. however, just so you know, there is a slew of issues with leaving someone restrained when the restrainer is not around. ALWAYS free someone that is restrained if you have to leave the scene, no matter for how long you need to leave. you can always restrain them later.
> 
>  **recommended tracks** :  
> [simon says by nct 127](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arjy2v7zEI0), [slow down by chase atlantic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aa3k806uonM), and [ridin' by nct dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vofjeJvRT9c)

It all started after a quick dress rehearsal, when Jisung made the mistake of putting headphones on and listening to loud music while jerking off in one of the group dressing rooms, about an hour before a planned fansign was scheduled to happen. The other guys had ran off to go grab some coffee and other fruity drinks, but Jisung elected to stay behind. It had been a long week and he had a lot of pent up frustration that he needed to get out.

Maybe he had his headphones fully on with loud music because he secretly wanted to get caught. It may also have been the fact that he was sitting on the couch, naked from the waist down, staring directly at the door as he stroked himself. He wanted someone to come in, see him in such a compromising position, and absolutely devastate him.

So, maybe it wasn’t actually a mistake. It was _deliberate_ , and Jisung loved it.

He loved it until he was close to coming, rolling his head back and panting relentlessly. He loved it until Minho walked in through the front door. He was so close, he could practically taste his own cum.

“I just forgot my, oh,” Minho gasped as he took in the view of Jisung sweating and panting on the couch, tightly fisting his own dick. 

“Dude, don’t just stop in the doorway, you —” Changbin’s voice floats in from behind Minho. “ _Oh_.” He stops in his tracks and looks up to see Jisung, and his mouth opens wide in shock.

Jisung was _so close_ , until he made the mistake of opening his eyes and looking over to the door. It was partially ajar, and he and saw Minho and Changbin staring at him with wide eyes. The idea of getting caught excited him, until he was actually caught. He desperately threw his headphones off of his head, scrambling to cover himself with his briefs that were haphazardly discarded against the side of the couch. Tears started beading up at the corners of his eyes in embarrassment and realization at the fact that there was no way he was going to come any time soon.

“I-I swear,” Jisung starts, nervously pleading, “it’s not what it looks like. I just, ah…”

It was _exactly_ what it looked like, and there was no way that he was going be able to explain it otherwise, or to ever live this down. Especially not with Minho being such a tease. Oh, no — he would absolutely give Jisung shit about this for years to come.

Changbin and Minho stare at each other, exchange smirks, and Minho turns around to close the door behind them, intentionally keeping it unlocked. 

“Wow,” Changbin draws out, slowly walking up to Jisung, “someone must wanna play, hmm? Laying out in the open like this, half naked and jerking off. What a bad boy.” He taunts Jisung, crawling on to the couch and hovering over him.

The truth of the matter was, this wasn’t the first time they had been in a situation like this. Changbin and Jisung got a little too tipsy one night and ended up hastily fucking in the shower room after everyone else had gone to bed. Jisung was aggressively pushed up against the floor-to-ceiling mirror, as Changbin fucked him hard, teasing him for relentlessly begging for a drunken quickie. Every time that Changbin talked down to him and teased him was an instant jolt of pleasure to his dick.

Jisung curls up, tucking his head in his arms and bringing his legs to his chest. “I-I had no idea that you were…” he trails his words off, trying hard not to cry. He was so embarrassed, but he was also still so fucking hard and he just wanted to get off _now_. “But, I want…”

“How nice of you to give your hyungs such a present, Sungie,” Minho sickeningly coos at the man on the couch. “Leaving yourself prone on the couch for us like this, when you easily could have just ducked off into one of the changing stalls. Someone really is a naughty boy, isn’t he?”

God, Jisung loved it when Minho talked to him like this. He would constantly be teased by his senior, his intentions innocent, but Jisung would always purposely misconstrue them later as he stroked himself silently in bed later in the night. He wanted nothing more than for both Minho and Changbin to take advantage of him, but he never knew how to bring it up to them, always fearing rejection; he looked up to Minho and never wanted to ruin that.

“You sure you wanna play this game?” Changbin says, looking over to Minho with a coy smirk on his face. He turns his head back to the timid, black-haired young man and rips his arms away from his face, exposing Jisung’s bright red, terrified face. “Your hyungs don’t like to play nice.”

Jisung bites his lip back, eyes darting between the older men staring at him as if he were a glass of water on a blisteringly hot day. “Yeah, I’m sure,” he meekly whispers. “Are you sure we have enough time? The signing starts in forty-five minutes. The other guys are gonna come back soon, too.”

Changbin scoffs, lifting himself off of the couch and pulling Jisung by the arm until he crashes down into the floor. Jisung curls his legs up into his chest and looks up at him with wide, panicked eyes. “Does it look like I fucking care? Don’t give me that ‘the guys are coming back’ shit; you _wanted_ to get caught. What’s your word, baby?”

“Ah,” Jisung swallows hard, shaking his head a couple of times in disbelief. “It’s ‘gold’, hyung.”

“Good boy,” Minho croons as he walks up to the younger men. “Let’s get started, hmm? Our baby boy may have wanted to be caught, but he’s right: we don’t have much time.” He kicks Jisung’s legs apart, pressing his clothed foot up against Jisung’s dick, causing him to writhe and squeal. As much as it looked like he didn’t enjoy it, being treated like a slut was one of Jisung’s favourite things.

Changbin gets down on one knee, gripping Jisung’s soft hair and pulling him upright, eliciting a yelp from the younger man. He stands up, undoing his pants and pulls his cock out. “Be a good little slut and suck it,” he says, gripping Jisung’s hair again and bringing his face directly up against his warm, throbbing cock, shoving it right up under his nose. 

Jisung timidly opens his mouth, licking up the precum from Changbin’s head. The way that his cock smelled, full of sweat and musk from the dance practice earlier made Jisung’s head spin. He flits his eyes up, staring at the man towering above him. Changbin has a serious expression on his face, staring down at his junior, his free hand on his hip.

Minho presses his foot against Jisung’s crotch a little firmer, and it causes Jisung to whine and flinch. “Don’t forget about me, you fucking slut,” he scolds, digging his heel in just a bit harder as he moves to undo his pants. “I want to come, too, and you’re going to make it happen.” 

“Oh, no,” Changbin says as Jisung starts to pull back, grabbing the younger man’s hair and pushing his cock into his mouth. “Baby boy’s mouth is mine. He’ll be a good little slut and use his hands on you until I’m finished using him.” Minho scowls in response, but says nothing.

Changbin’s words cause Jisung to moan against the cock in his mouth. In response, the vibrations make Changbin tilt his head back and let out a pleased, drawn out groan. Jisung timidly lifts his hand, reaching over to Minho’s twitching erection, before his hand is slapped away. Minho grabs Jisung’s tiny wrist, then bends at the waist slightly, drawing some saliva in his mouth and violently spitting it down into Jisung’s hand. He takes the younger man’s wrist and pulls it down to his cock.

“Get me off, you dirty slut. Prove to me you’re worth taking my fucking cock later,” Minho growls as Jisung does as he’s ordered. The taller man smirks, then pulls his phone out from his back pocket. He taps on the screen a couple of times and then laughs, “Say hi to the camera, Sungie. Put on a good show for me so I can force you to jerk off to yourself later, yeah?”

“Minho,” Changbin firmly states his name, “what the fuck are you doing? We didn’t agree to this.”

“Relax,” the senior waves his free hand in the air, “it’s fine. Our little slutty boy told me that he loves to be filmed a couple days ago in private. Isn’t that right?”

Jisung flushes, pausing all of his movements as he looks up at Minho and Changbin. He pulls back from Changbin, looking up at him with pleading eyes. “It’s true. It’s fine, hyung,” he says, going back to slowly lick a stripe from the base of Changbin’s cock all the way up to the head. “I promise.”

Changbin bites back a moan as he glares at Minho. “Wish you would’ve told me beforehand, you bastard, but fine. Only if you send me a copy of this.” He pants, gripping Jisung’s hair a little tighter and thrusting his hips into the junior’s face. “We don’t have time to waste. I wanna come all over that pretty little face of yours, so get to work, you sorry excuse of a slut.”

Jisung lets out some strangled moans as he nearly chokes on Changbin, eventually working out a rhythm that worked for him. It sounded harsh and fucked up, sure, but he loved the way that the men were talking down to him. It was causing his dick to twitch up against Minho’s foot. He was getting close again, but he knew that if he didn’t have direct, constant attention on him, there was no way he was going to come. He brought his free hand up to Changbin’s waist, gripping his hip so that he could work a bit less sloppily.

Minho huffs, firmly pressing his toes into Jisung’s crotch, earning a strained whine from his junior. “Hey,” he barks, “give me some fucking attention. I won’t fuck you later unless you get me off. I’ll tie you up, fuck Changbin in front of you, and make you watch. Maybe edge you for a while until I get bored and leave you tied up all night, like a dirty slut like you deserves.”

A whimper comes up Jisung’s throat as he looks up and over to Minho. He gave him a sad, pleading look as he continues to stroke the cock in his hand. Fuck, he loved this.

“Aww,” Minho coos with a chuckle, “poor little slutty Sungie is getting really hard under my foot.” He digs the ball of his foot in again, and Jisung moans against Changbin’s cock one more time.

“You like being used by us, slut?” Changbin moans, guiding Jisung’s mouth on his cock with the hand in his hair. “Nothing more than a glorified sex toy for us?” Jisung moans in affirmation, starting to slip into subspace. The way that his superiors were using him just made him feel so good and strangely wanted.

The way that Changbin’s cock kept hitting the back of Jisung’s throat drove him absolutely mad. Minho’s foot up against his dick in combination with a full mouth and a hand around his senior’s cock made him spin out of control. Jisung loved feeling so useful, so needed and so humiliated by both men. If he could spend hours here on the floor, servicing them in any way that he could, he absolutely would — even if he had to sell his soul to the devil.

A twitchy thrust comes from Changbin as he pushes a bit too hard into Jisung’s mouth, causing the younger man to gag around his cock. He starts to unevenly thrust into Jisung’s mouth, and his head rolls backwards and he lets out a guttural moan. “Gonna come,” he whimpers, looking over to Minho, who nods once, almost as if he was allowing Changbin to come.  
  
Changbin shudders, as he starts to come inside Jisung’s mouth. “Oh, fuck,” he whines, coming hard inside the warm mouth around his cock. As he finishes, he pulls out, then strokes himself a couple of times, releasing a few spurts of cum wantonly onto his junior’s face.

Minho laughs at the sight. “Wow,” he chuckles, “what a pathetic slut. Look at all the cum on your face. Changbin, turn his face this way so I can get a good shot of it. Don’t swallow yet, baby, gotta document how much of a naughty little slut you are.” 

Changbin complies, taking the hand in Jisung’s hair and turning his head towards Minho and his phone.

“Open up, let me see how much Binnie came inside of you.” Minho orders, and Jisung drops his jaw, sticking his tongue out. Some of the creamy, off-white substance sticks to the top of his mouth in strings before it ends up falling onto his tongue. “Good boy,” Minho coos. “Now be a good little slut and swallow it all down. Show your hyungs what a good job you’ve done.”

Jisung’s eyes roll back as he takes a deep swallow, letting all of the cum trail down his throat. He keeps his eyes closed as he opens his mouth to prove that all of the cum in his mouth was now gone.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Minho groans, stroking his cock as he looks over to Changbin. “Clean his face, lick all of it off of him,” he stares his junior down as he orders him around.

“Seriously?” Changbin squints in disbelief.

“Just fucking do it. I wanna see you lick the rest of your cum off of him,” he commands with a slight quiver in his voice. 

Changbin rolls his eyes, but doesn’t protest; there was something about how dirty the thought was that admittedly excited him. He kneels down, grabs Jisung’s face, drinking in his fucked out expression. It feels like his heart skips a beat as he looks at the younger man, completely enchanted and lost in the moment. He takes in a quick breath, then presses his damp, slick tongue against Jisung’s cheek, swiping it up slowly and taking in every drop of his own cum that he recklessly spilled all over his junior’s face. Changbin continues cleaning up all of his cum, as Jisung moans and writhes underneath him.

“Happy now?” Changbin says with a scoff as he pulls away from Jisung.

“Perfect. What good little sluts.” Minho smiles, tapping on his phone and then slipping it back into his pocket. He grabs Jisung by the hair and guides him back on to his cock. “I’m gonna come and you’re gonna take it all down that filthy throat of yours. Understood, slut?”

Jisung nods. “Yes, hyung,” he moans out, opening his mouth and presenting his tongue to his senior. Minho wastes no time shoving his cock into his junior’s mouth, rapidly thrusting in and out of his mouth, making sure to hit the back of his throat several times, nearly making the younger man gag with how hard it hit.

“Oh, fuck,” Minho whines as he convulses, bending over slightly as he releases his cum into Jisung’s mouth. “Take all of my cum, you filthy slut. Don’t you dare let a single drop fall out of that pretty mouth of yours.” Jisung rolls his eyes back as the cum trickles down his throat, the feeling completely enthralling him.

He was so close, it would only take a couple more strokes of Minho’s foot against his cock, but, almost as if it was on cue, his senior pulled his foot away, grounding it back into the floor. “I know you wanna come,” Minho says with a wicked smile, “but if you’re a good boy, you’ll wait until later tonight. Understood?”

Jisung whimpered, rubbing his lip with his finger. “Yes, hyung.” He grumbled a bit, pouting as he realized that he was about to be really uncomfortable for a few hours. Changbin gathers Jisung’s briefs and his jeans, kneeling down to his junior as Minho takes a couple steps backward and darts off to the washroom.

“Did that go how you expected it to, baby? I know we were a little rougher on you than normal.” Changbin leans down to Jisung’s ear, brushing his hair back. “You’re really sure you wanna sit through the entire fansign with all that cum built up inside you?” 

Jisung breathes heavily a couple of times as he dresses himself. He tucks his cock into the waistband of his pants, then nods his head. “Yeah,” he pants, turning to look at Changbin with half-lidded eyes. “It’ll be worth it when we get home and you and Minho-hyung can have your way with me.”

The door to the changing room opened with a creak, and Chan poked his head in. “Ah, there you are. You guys ready? We’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> consider leaving a comment. they make my day. ♡


End file.
